


but I carry it in my pocket, it keeps me safe

by 8the_cat_chemist_doctor8



Series: I'm Ahsoka Tano's bitch so take some gay space shenanigans [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, It's about the longing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Poetic, Touch-Starved, Yearning, but like they're kind of alr dating so idk, what if they were lovers during the mando/jedi wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8/pseuds/8the_cat_chemist_doctor8
Summary: what it says on the tin pretty much. intimate but soft scene between the two of em.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: I'm Ahsoka Tano's bitch so take some gay space shenanigans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108898
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	but I carry it in my pocket, it keeps me safe

**Author's Note:**

> title based on the song 'Reset Me' by Nothing But Thieves because I stand by the fact that this song is THE dinluke song no I do not make the rules shut up it's literally them 
> 
> you can't have the song be about lovers separated by history and begging to press the reset button without me Not thinking of dinluke fuck off
> 
> also I am fully aware that 500-600 word things do not do very well but frankly I do not care

_Safe and enveloping. A warmth like no other. Stars- _

He ached.

He ached and he ached and he ached and he ached like he had the emptiness of the galaxy in his chest. His heart felt empty in that 'once was full but now is not' way that both inspired warmth and a longing like no other. 

Luke cradled closer to the fabric of reality, his cloak itchy and soft at the same time a silent prayer passed over his lips. He hadn't anticipated the loneliness that came with this secret pleasure. 

_Force-_

_Shifting muscles, weightlessness in the space between this breath and the next, a soft sigh that landed in his stomach, sparks that itched at his skin._

He would resolutely say he was _not_ a haunted man. 

There was no haunting occurring- these quiet memories with Din were just as alive as he was. Perhaps even more so, considering he always felt more alive in those moments than he certainly did now. 

A tendril of flame of the sun that burned bright within him licked at his stomach, demanding to be released. To find the star that it so dearly wished to grace with it's light. 

_No. That was not-_

_Skin against skin, shivering in all the best ways, spine skipping with nerves and the sheer pleasure of the touch, cheeks flushed rose colour at the sweetness of it all-_

Luke's heart sank. 

_**Please**. I'm right here._ The flames sang to the tune of the moment on loop in his head. 

" _Cyar'ika._ " 

**Din.** That was Din, right?

All of a sudden the world disappeared. A warmth like no other- the metallic shink of something being removed, an insistent tug- no, pull. 

Luke found himself looking into the eyes of his lover. 

"But-" Luke's brain spun with visions of the Jedi order finding them. The Mandalorians discovering such an insubordination- such a **sin**.

"Shhh..." Din gentled, gathering him up into the cradle of his lap. The cradle of his soul. Wet lips against lips like melting metal, trickling sand and _oh force that felt so so good_ \- 

But this was far from the sticky honey, the raw power of the cosmos and sin they rode to together many times before. This was a gentler moment, a tour of the nebula. More like skipping through the stars like meadows, hands intertwined.

This kiss was push and pull, give and take, and Din's chest crackled and scorched pleasantly like the hearth of the comforting community bonfires that were so integral to Mandalorian culture. There was a softness and fondness there that neither dared to name. _Not here, **not now**. _

Luke found himself engulfed in an easy embrace, easy affection and it was just too good, too pure, too-

He pressed up against Din regardless, soaking in each touch, taste, and scent- everything he could jealously hoard for the quiet hours to come.

Breaths in his breathing space tasted like the soup his master used to make for him, everything about it home and Luke was scared to admit it- scared to push this and watch it shatter like the fragile glass it was. 

And kriff, Luke was such a goner- wrapped up in the intricacies of this lover he would meet one day on the battlefield but had shown each other the power of a birthing star. _How would he ever recover from that? Having to-_

 _No._ He refused to think about it, not in this divine moment. Not when he was suffused with ardor and breathless and filled with the intensity of Din's starlight. Not when the sun in him shone lovingly upon the face he was blessed to even see. 

They tangled, sun against starlight, intertwined, bodies flushed and basking in the heat the combination created. The sacredness of this rare moment would not be lost on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> not sure how I feel about this piece tbh but it works
> 
> may edit it later ngl but the whole idea was that they snuck off to see each other a lot and could only do so every now and again but it's a whole Nina/Matthias vibe but if they were still in the middle of a battle while also falling for each other ? if that makes sense???
> 
> the inherent romanticism of sneaking away from your battalion to go be intimate w or fuck ur enemy bf huh 
> 
> this is rlly short sorry but !! oop tell me if u want a second part to this I'll consider it


End file.
